I Love You
by I the Writer Girl
Summary: Set right after the dance when Stubby is done singing. Christopher dates/take her to dinner. Will it become a big mistake. Okay it may be a one shot, but if you want more tell us. Send a message or reveiw. Genre 2 counties with more story Please R&R.ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You **

**By stormdog11 and I the Writer Girl **

**This may be a one shot unless you want to write more, I and my sis Kelly well be writing this! Set at ending when Stubby is not doing that song. May be OCC. Maybe **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Jessica's Pov~

I was wearing my new glasses. I and Christopher were dancing to a song that I have no idea what it was called. My sister Sara came up to me and saw us dancing. "Jessica, it is time to go." She said tapping her foot trying to make me go. "Jessica." She whined. "Wait! Oh my god! You! You! You have his glasses." She said taking off me and looking at each part. God. She was weird.

I put my hand out and she handed back the glasses. "Hey Sara, I'll get a ride with Christopher." She frowned. "Tell mom and dad I am getting a ride with the most famous pop star you love. I love Christopher." I said acting like her. She frowned and stomped away with her friend. "So…" I say trying to make him say something.

"So I can take you out to eat if you please." Christopher said doing the thing with his eyes. I smiled and nod. We walk the halls to the blue car. "So why your sister would be so upset?" He asked. I shrugged even know I knew the answer but it was hard to explain. I put on his glasses again. He was driving.

We drove into an Italian Restaurant. "I don't want to wear a dress in there." I said when we were still by a car. He did things with his eyes. "Stop it." I said. He lifts the trunk. I went back there. There had 2 shorts and 3 shirts. Of course they were boy clothes. "Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"You said you didn't want to wear a dress so pick anything." He said. I grab a pair of shorts and a black shirt and take his zip up jacket. I start for the car. "You could go inside to change clothes." Then I started heading for the food place. I go straight to the bathroom and change as quick as I can. I come out of the bathroom and see him leaning against the wall with a jacket on and a hood up. I look at him. I don't want screaming fans. We get our seats where no one is and no one will scream my name." I nod.

"Fine." I said walking to the counter. "2 seats in a private area, no smoking zone." She said there was no private seat in the smoking zone. "Just get us a seat for 2 in a private area." I said and they took us. There were a lot of old people sitting and smoking their cigars. "Wait, how do I look?" I asked Christopher. He looked at me.

"Perfect." He said doing the thing with his eyes. The waitress came and almost screamed because of Christopher Wilde. "I like 2 cokes." He said to her and her walking away to get the drinks. "Well your parent care?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I said. "What do you think of me?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment.

"Worst navigator, smart, honest, nice, pretty, and perfect. You understand me." He said when the waitress Emily came back. She set the drinks down. "What do you think of me?" He asked me.

"Worst driver ever, even with 6 cars. And you are…" He holds up his hand and we ordered our food, "Well anyways…" My phone started vibrating. I look at it and it is my parents. "Got to take it." I said. "Hi mom and dad." I say cheerfully/

"Where are you?" Mom asked.

"With Christopher" I said unsure if they would be fine with it. "Christopher Wilde." I say.

"Well Sara said that you were going home with a random guy and what were you doing with him?" She acted like I was doing something bad.

"Going out to eat." I say.

"Paparazzi there?" She asked.

"Uh…no" I say looking around first.

"Be home in an hour." I look at the clock and hanged up. It was 10:30pm. I went back to my seat. **(Kylie is writing now.) **

Christopher Pov~

I wonder what her mom wanted, but by the time she came back we got our salads with chicken in it. That was the only thing we got. She didn't go back to our conversation. But we talked about anything. About a half hour later we paid and went outside.

We went outside by my car. No one was out there so she leaned up against the car and I lean against the car that I am next to her.

I look at her and she looks at me. She leans forward and I lean down. Our lips touched and we kissed for a little. Then. "Hi." It was Libby's voice. The Paparazzi was here. "I got you guys kissing. We will make a deep passionate story." She said. I just got me and Jessica in trouble.

* * *

**Should we countuied? We can keep it…review and tell us if we should countuied…if you want us to countuied we will...**

**kinda short, sorry...but if you like tell us to contuie.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**You probably did not notice but Kylie is my older sister. I meant to say Kelly is writing now. It was in the last chapter. Anyone my mom and dad are gone with my older sister. I am the babysitter. Anyways thank-you for adding this to your favorite story and anyone who reviewed. Thank You! Kelly is writing now. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Christopher's Pov~

I just stand there blank for few minutes. With Libby having the whole crew of paparazzi and then I had to think. Jessica looked down at her feet. "So Christopher, how was the kiss like?" Asked Libby. "Come on."

I just ignored her. Make 2 good stories. "Jessica I am going to take you home now." I said opening the door for her than going to the driver's seat. Driving away as fast as I can. Libby was running back to the car.

Then I got her to her house. "Thanks for dinner and the ride Christopher." Jessica says and gets out of the car and walks to the door. Then she waves at me. I hope her parents won't be mad at me for this.

I try to get home quickly. Thank god! No one is in my house. **(Kate is writing now.)**

Jessica's Pov~

As I walked in the house my mom and dad are in the living room. But all I could think about was Christopher kissed me but the paparazzi got a picture. Keep family away from TV. "So Jessica how was your night?" Mom asked.

"It was good." I say.

"What did you do? Or talk about?" Dad asked.

"We talked about each other. We had dinner and that was all." I lied. I head for the stairs.

"Wait. When you left this house, you were wearing a dress. Why are you wearing Christopher's clothes? Where is your dress?" Mom asked.

"Mom, my dress is in Christopher's car. I didn't want to wear my dress in the place so he let me wear his clothes." I say and went to me room. I fall asleep, dreaming about Christopher.

I woke up the morning and go down the stairs. I was in Christopher clothes still. "Oh my god!" Sara came up to me and started to touch my shirt. "These are Christopher's clothes." I rolled my eyes at her.

I eat breakfast. I hear the TV turned on to the channel that Sara goes every morning. She would see Christopher and me kissing. I wonder if they videotape. I can't worry about that. I went in the room and grabbed the remote from Sara and turned it of. "Who cares about the show? We really need to catch up on each other." I say.

"Give me the remote back." She said trying to snatch it from me. Mom and dad saw us. Sara was screaming. Dad put his hand out at me. "Dad, tell her to give it to me." I handed the remote to dad.

My heart was beating fast. Dad turns it on. Our whole family was sitting. I run upstairs to my room and locked my door. I throw on blue shorts and a blue tank top. I put on sandals and fill a bag with 2 set of clothes. I open the window. Put one leg over.

"JESSICA!" I heard my dad yell. Then I hurry and throw the other leg over. I jump on the roof and walk. I slip and slide on the roof. I screamed. My dad was pounding on the door. Then I was on the ground. I got up and ran even know my leg hurt badly. My dad saw me running. I ran all the way to my school.

I call someone. "Christopher. Pick me up at my school, please." **(Kelly is writing now)**

Christopher's Pov~

I answer my phone. "Hello." I say.

"Christopher. Pick me up at the school, please." Jessica's says.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." I say and she hangs up. I hang up. I wonder what the matter is. But I get in my car and drive there.

* * *

**What did you think? Tells us. Ask us what you think? **

**We are trying to get you to keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! Damn! Sorry for my language. But my older sister Kylie wants to help me Kate and our little sister Kelly write this. **

**Hey! It's me Kylie! Well hello. I will be writing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Christopher's Pov~

I was driving over the speed limit. I wanted to know what was wrong with Jessica. She seemed really scared. Damit! I missed the turn. I turned around in this nearby parking lot. I drove to the road I missed through the parking lot. I was still going really fast.

"Oh shit!" I needed to get gas. So I made a turn to gas station. I cursed under my breath. **(Kate is writing now.) **

Jessica's Pov~

I was sitting on the walk steps up to the school. It was the weekend. It was only Saturday. I was waiting for Christopher to come here. I couldn't believe what was taking him so long. My leg was starting ache. I swear it was swelling.

I started to cry. My leg hurt. It was really red and there were a few cuts. Why couldn't I just deal with grounded instead of something broken? I just didn't want to confront my parents about this.

Now I let out a tiny screech. Then I heard slowing down and Christopher. **(Kelly is writing now.) **"What the hell did you do?" He said getting out of the car and driving to the hospitable.

Christopher's Pov~

I sat in the waiting room while they did whatever on Jessica. A doctor came to Christopher. "She has a broken bone." The doctor said. I knew what to do next.

He dialed a number. "Hello." I said.

"Oh my god!" Sara screamed.

"Can you give the phone to one of your parents?" I asked. She did. "Hello."

"Hi, do you know where your daughter is?" Her mom asked.

"Yea, she is in the hospitable." She told me bye and was coming. I went to Jessica's room. She was awake. "Jessica your parents are coming. Why did you want me to pick you up?" I asked.

"What?! They can't come." Jessica was frantic. I wonder why.

* * *

**Of course you do. Short chapter. Sorry we tried to put some interesting stuff, it is good but not long, next one will be long. But what well happen between Jessica and her family. How will Christopher act when he finds out? Cliffhanger. It is me Kate because my sister Kelly got finished and then went to eat. Then Kylie had a doctor appointment. My dad makes her go to a lot for family reasons. I won't tell you on this. But review or if. Joking! But please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's I Kelly. My sister called me a bitch. Kate called me a bitch. So I am waiting for her. She will be back soon. She's here! **

**It's Kate. My sister is so mean. She wouldn't let me finish one of my chapters for a story so I called her a bitch.**

**It's Kylie. Sorry for my sister's cursing. I will be writing first.**

**

* * *

**

Jessica's Pov~

My parents can't come.

I had to tell Christopher why. "Christopher they can't come." I said. He looked at her questionable. "Because they were watching the star struck news thingy." I say and then he looks shocked. "What is broken in my leg?" I asked him.

"Just your ankle. But they saw us." I nodded yea. "Well I watched it. Libby was saying something about a passionate story of how we started kissing in the rain. She was on my side and there was a video of us kissing. She made the kissing longer so it seemed as if we were making out." He said. "She talked how deep it was and that was about it." He said.

I just nod and I grab his hand. He sits on the end off the bed. Then I saw Sara walk in my room. "Who said you were allowed to kiss Christopher. He was mine and you knew it. Then Sara sat down on the chair. Then she looked at Christopher and waved.

He let go of my hand. My parents walked in. (Kate is writing.) I took a deep breath. "Sara go to the waiting room." She got up and looked at her. "Christopher please go too." Christopher nodded and went with Sara. "Now Jessica. You said nothing happened last night." Mom said

"What happened last night?" Her father asked me.

"It's a really funny story dad?" I say smiling. "Well I and Christopher danced. He took me to dinner. We went outside and we kissed." I say. "Then he took me home." I said telling the whole truth.

"Now what was the kiss like?" Mom asked. "I just want to know if Libby's story is true." Mom says.

"Her story is not true." I say. Then mom let Sara and Christopher got back in. Later that night Sara fell asleep. "Christopher. When can I leave?" I asked him.

"They said tomorrow." He answered. "Do you want anything else?" He asked me while I reached for his hand. He grabbed mine.

"Will you kiss me again? You will be leaving on your tour in 1 week." I say truthfully.

He just gets out of the seat. Then he was about to lean up. The door opened and he sat down quick. It was my parents.

Christopher's Pov~

"Christopher, you can leave." Jessica's Mom said calmly. "Hurry up." I got up and I went to the car. I drove fast.** (Kelly is writing now.)** I got home and my parents where sitting and waiting.

"Hey mom and dad." I say. "Why the hell are you staring at me?" I ask.

"Are you trying to ruin your career? I don't give a shit if you fired us. But you can't even do a movie now. Goddamn it, what happened?" Mom asks.

"I fell in love." I answered even know I wasn't sure.

* * *

**Okay, we may change the rating to T because**

**I didn't know if I was going to countuied. This is Kate.**

**Well this was longer than the last one. The next chapter**

**Will be really exciting! it is short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am updating.**

** Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kylie will be writing first.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Christopher's Pov~

I just told my parents I couldn't do a damn job because I fell in love. I was so stupid. I guess it was an excuse. But what else could I say to my fired co-workers. Or whatever you want to call it. If they were my co-workers they would ask if I was trying to give up on my deals. I was going on a tour soon.

I needed to talk to Jessica. I called her twice and she didn't answer. I text her once and she didn't reply. I wonder why. Maybe she forgot her phone at her house while she thought stupid and jumped out a window. But I fell in love with her didn't I?

My parents were glaring at me still. "Are you sure that is going to work on us?" Mom snapped. I shrugged. "Well it isn't." She says. "I don't want you to ruin your life because of a girl you fell in love with. Now go to sleep you have 6 days till your tour." Mom was rushing me now. Least I never got grounded. Wonder what Jessica's was grounded from. **(Kate is writing.) **

Jessica's Pov~

When Christopher left everything wasn't perfect. "Jessica, I am taking your phone away, and you computer. You will go everywhere with your sister. If you want to hang out with him you got to go with your sister." Dad told me. "Phone?" Dad questioned.

"I left my bag in Christopher's car and that is where my phone is." I say. "How long am I grounded?" I asked.

"A week." He answered.

"Dad, a week. But Christopher leaves in a week. Isn't that kinda unfair. I have to be with Sara 24/7." Dad nods and I groaned. "I want you to be with Sara 24/7 with her talking about Christopher Wilde over and over dad." I snap.

"Do I have to make it that you can't see Christopher." I ignore and dad walks away. I fall asleep.

The doctors let me lave next morning. I just had to wear a cast around my ankle. I walk out in mu shorts and shirt from yesterday. "Dad can we go to Christopher's hotel and get my bag with everything in it?" He nods yea.

We drive threw with the whole family. Sara has to come with me.** (Kelly is writing.) **

Christopher's Pov~

I hear a knock on the hotel door and I go answer it. "Hello." I see Jessica and her sister Sara. "So do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yes I want you." Sara said while I ignore.

"Yea, my bag is in your car." I nod and grab keys.

"Can I look in your house?" Sara asked and I say sure. Jessica and I walk down to my car. She grabs her bag.

"Kiss me." She says. "I am grounded from my phone and computer. I have to be with Sara for a whole week to go anywhere." I nod. I lean down and are lips met again. We kiss each other back. **(Kylie is writing now.) **

Jessica's Pov~

While I kiss him back we kiss longer than a minute. But he is such a great kisser. I kiss him back while are toughs explore each others mouths. He let go the kiss. "You're parents will wonder were you are"

We go back to the hotel room holding hands. He kisses me lightly before we go in the hotel. I get Sara and we head back to the car. I thought about our last kiss till I am ungrounded.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Kate. Oh my god! We are so sorry for taking so long! Oh shit! We have 11 reviews!**

**This is Kylie. Stop using damn language Kate. This is Kelly. I will be writing.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jessica's Pov~

By the time we got home, Sara was yapping on and on telling me to hang out with Christopher 24/7 so she can be with him. I had to get grounded when this is Christopher's last week. So damn stupid! I hate my dad right now but I love him still.

"Oh my god! We should go out to eat together right now." Sara said excited.

"No. I need to rest my foot." I say dull. She stares at me like I am insane. I give her what look. She screams. "Dad!" She screamed.

"Jessica isn't going to see Christopher because I have to go with her!" She whined. "Tell Jessica go with him." She whined more.

"Jessica." He says softly.

"If we were going to hang out with him, we should have just stayed there. I'm not going back with her. I need some rest." I explained. "Tomorrow." I say. I went upstairs and dropped everything out of my bag. I remember I never gave my dad my phone. So I could text him!

Jessica-Hey

I waited a few minutes.

Christopher-Thought your dad was taking your phone away.

Jessica-He forgot.

Christopher-Oh.

Jessica-so…

Christopher-I can sneak to your house tonight around 11pm and just hang out for a hour every night.

Jessica-You can do that.

* * *

**This is Kate. Kelly wrote the whole chapter. But this is short. We let Kelly write the whole chapter because she is going to her friend's house for the week while we update and she will read it. Say bye to Kelly for a while. Review Please!**


End file.
